The Adventures of Steve and Charlotte
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: A series of requested and non-requested One Shots based on the characters in my story 'Adventures in Babysitting' Steve/OC
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Hello all! So because you are all so amazing, I have decided to continue the Adventures in Babysitting in this story here, The Adventures of Steve and Charlotte! They are requested and non-requested One Shots. They will vary in rating, but for now this one is for all ages. If you would like to see something please let me know! I only own my OC Charlotte.

Rating: K

Prompt: I would like seeing Charlotte going protective of her brother telling Steve that if Clint doesn't come back in one piece and with all his sanity he will die! By: Niom Lamboise

* * *

Charlotte sat crosslegged on her bed, reading a textbook for one of her classes. Her elbows rested on her thighs and her blue eyes kept closing due to the dull material placed in front of her. If she read one more book on the behavior of children she thought she was going to rip her hair out. Charlotte was so close to finishing all of her schooling, and by the beginning of August she would be a school teacher. At the moment, it looked as if she would be teaching Lila's First grade class as her first year teaching. Both Charlotte and Laura were excited over this fact, since Laura was still going through her parental withdrawals, and Charlotte knew that things would be better if she had a familiar face in her class. She gathered her brown hair and tied it into a messy bun on the top of her head. Charlotte got up from her sitting position and walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee, as soon as she hit start, she heard her phone ringing in the bedroom. Charlotte raised an eyebrow, there was only one person who would be calling her this late at night.

Clint.

Without a second thought, she ran into her bedroom and answered her phone. "Hello?" She asked. Just as she suspected, Clint was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Char, how are things?" He asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming. He always started out conversations like this. Trying to avoid what was really on his mind until the last minute. Usually, she played along with his games until he said otherwise. Charlotte sat down on her bed.

"Good, i'm just finishing up a reading for my class, what about you?" She asked him. There was a long pause before Clint spoke again.

"I'm being called in." He informed her. Charlotte closed her eyes. Sure, she had suspected that he would be called in from the late hour that he was calling her, but when he said it, her heart just dropped and she became worried about him. Charlotte always did.

"Why?" She asked.

"Come over, I don't want to tell you over the phone, Steve said he would be here in 15 minutes to pick me up." He said before hanging up the phone. Charlotte took a deep breath, there was no way she could not go over there. She usually did. Getting up off of her bed, Charlotte looked at her outfit, she wore black leggings and a long sleeved beige sweatshirt with lace ruffles on the bottom. Charlotte rolled her eyes, oh she didn't care what she looked like. But then again Steve was going to be there, not like she cared what he thought about her. Okay, maybe she did a little.

After their last babysitting adventure together, Clint wouldn't let her live down the fact that she was sleeping on the couch with Captain America. She didn't remember how she got there, and by the time she woke up the next morning, Steve was asleep on another couch. Steve hadn't said a word to her about it, the only one who had said something was her brother, like that shocked her.

Shaking all thoughts from her head, Charlotte raced towards the entryway to her small home and grabbed her car keys. She locked her front door before walking outside and getting into the car. The night was cool, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The thing she loved the most about living in the country was the way the stars shone in the sky. Charlotte started her car and drove off towards Clint's home.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the home. When Charlotte did, she didn't see the jet that would take her brother on another mission yet, which was good. She let herself into the house and saw Clint and Laura sitting in silence on the couch, he was holding her close to him. "I thought you were retired?" She said and Clint shrugged his shoulder. Charlotte walked into the living room and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"I am, but when Steve got on the phone, he sounded so shook up. There was no way I could say no." He explained. Charlotte nodded her head. She couldn't picture Steve being all shook over something like this, but then again he was human.

"What is it you're going after?" Charlotte asked.

"He is called the Winter Soldier. Apparently its one of Steve's best friends growing up. Him and his friend Falcon have been looking for him for a long time. They finally found him but they are going to need back up incase things go bad. He knows I see better from a distance and thats why he called me in. Almost like a favor." Clint explained. Charlotte nodded her head. She understood why he was doing all of this but it still frightened her to no end.

Charlotte had always stressed about her brother going on missions, as soon as he was hired by Shield. But ever since he retired, then came out of retirement so it seemed, she couldn't help but feel more worried about him. Charlotte knew that her brother could take care of himself but it was still her job as a sister to worry about him. All became silent in the home until there were two knocks on the door. Both siblings looked at each other before Charlotte chose to stand up and walk over to the door.

Once she opened it, on the other side stood Steve who looked just as Clint stated, shook up. Charlotte looked at him, in his full Captain America uniform. It was much different from the jeans and blue t-shirt that he wore last time that she had seen him. Of course, these were under different circumstances than before. Charlotte gave him a half smile. "Hey Steve." She said. Steve nodded his head.

"Charlotte." He said almost coldly. She took a deep breath, and watched as he walked into the room. Charlotte closed the door behind him and walked over towards the kitchen. She decided to attempt to make herself another cup of coffee, though she knew it wasn't exactly the appropriate time, she decided to do it anyways. "Clint, Laura." Steve stated, standing across from them.

"So I guess its time?" Clint asked.

"Close too it, we're meeting the rest of the Avengers at the new headquarters." Steve informed him.

"Oh good, I've been wanting to see the new facility. Word has it that Fury has new arrows for me." Clint said with the excitement of a child. Charlotte face palmed and shook her head.

"You and arrows I swear."

"Well at least its better than your hobby." He countered and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I think Steve wants to get out of here sooner rather than later." Laura stated putting in her two sense. Both Clint and Charlotte became silent. They nodded their head. This was when a look of worry crossed all over Charlotte's face. "We'll be outside.." Laura spoke before getting up off of the couch, and offering her hand to Clint, which he took. The married couple headed outside.

"Steve, I need to talk to you about something." Charlotte announced as soon as the door closed.

"Charlotte, we need to head out of here."

"No, you're going to listen to me." Charlotte informed him, but Steve ignored her words. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Steve kept walking towards the door. He knew that if he turned around, he would still see the worried look that had been written all over her face. That was something that he couldn't do. He had formed a bond to this girl, friends yes but he had a physical attraction to her that he thought she had too, though he wouldn't say anything. "Hey!" Charlotte said again, but he ignored her and moved to open the front door of the home. She groaned and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the kitchen counter, walking towards where she could get a good aim and threw it at him. It landed inches away from his head on the wall right next to the door. His blue eyes widened. That got Steve's attention. He looked at the knife before removing it from the wall and turning around and looking at him. "What? You didn't think it ran in the family?"

"I didn't think you would have guts to throw a knife at my head." Steve stated walking over to her, handing her back the knife that she had thrown at his head. Ah, so he still had his sense of humor. That was something that she thought he had lost over the month since she had seen him.

"Oh there is a lot you don't know at me, Steve."

"I'd like to find out." He responded quickly, causing Charlotte to give him a small smile.

"Watch out for him, make sure he doesn't get brainwashed _again_. I know he is going to kill me for saying this, but please Steve. He is the only family I have and I don't think I could stand the thought of anything happening to him. It would tear Laura and I apart. Please Steve, I know you have other people to look after, but, I'm not sure how any of us could handle if we lost him. I know I wouldn't. " Charlotte said in one giant breath. Steve closed the small distance between them and let his actions take over his thoughts. He pulled Charlotte close to him and placed his arms around her. In return, she placed his arms around him. It reminded Steve of the time that they were on the couch in a similar position, and just like he remembered, she fit perfectly against him.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her. They both knew that Clint was waiting outside for them and would come in if they didn't go outside in a few minutes. "I have to go." He told her, she gave him a simple nod of her head.

"Yeah, I know." She told him with a nod.

"Lets try this again, promise you wont throw the knife at me again?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I make no such promises." Charlotte informed him. Steve opened the door and waited until Charlotte walked through it before following her to the jet that he had parked. Outside, they found Clint with his arms wrapped around Laura. Once the door closed Clint looked back towards Steve, who simply nodded his head, as if telling him that it's time to go. Clint gave Laura a simple kiss and a hug before walking over to his sister. Clint placed his arms around his little sister.

"Be careful." She said to him, Clint nodded his head.

"'Course." He responded to her as if it was just another day. Charlotte shook his head. He released her from the hug and turned and walked into the jet. Steve walked past her and began walking towards the jet as well.

"And you be careful too Cap." She said to him. Steve looked down at her and gave her a simple nod.

"Oh i'm always careful." He told her before turning and following Clint into the jet that would take them towards their next mission. As soon as the men were safely inside of the jet, they closed the back and started the engine, taking off into the night to assemble at the Avengers new headquarters. Laura walked over to Charlotte who was still looking at sky.

"So, you and Steve huh?" Laura asked after a few moments. Charlotte looked at the older woman and raised an eyebrow.

"There is nothing going on there, I can assure you." Charlotte said placing up her guard.

"Yeah, sure." Laura said.

"By the way, I need to repair the hole in the wall that was made earlier. I'll fix it in the morning."

"What hole in the wall?"

Charlotte shrugged. "He wasn't turning around so I threw a knife."

"And what was that thing about nothing going on with you and Steve?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Also what you would like to see.


	2. Reunion Dinner

Hello Everyone! I am completely shocked by how you all have received this story. I am so so glad that you all love it! I love getting all of the notifications of the follows, favorites and reviews! Oh they are all so wonderful. I have been loving all of your requests and please keep them coming!

Thanks to the-mad-girl-with-a-book, guest, overlordred, Niom Lamboise, maxximoffs, BrittWitt16, and Dreamer558750 for reviewing!

Just a reminder, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

Chapter Two

Request: I would really like to see what happens when Steve and Clint come back. By Guest

Rating: K+

* * *

After a long day last day of finals, the last thing that Charlotte wanted to do was anything. Her plan of the night was to lay in her pajamas and do nothing. It sounded like the perfect way to celebrate being done with her final semester in college. Her graduation was coming up quickly and she couldn't believe that she was going to be trusted with small children. Well the good part about it was that she would be able to defend her students if needed. She never was too far away from her knives.

Unlocking the door to her home, she threw her small bag onto the entryway table. Charlotte walked over to the couch and collapsed in an exhausted heap. The last thing she wanted to do was move. The farthest place she wanted to go was her bedroom, or the door to get the pizza that she will eventually have ordered to her home. Charlotte couldn't believe that after all these years, she was finally done with her own schooling. Now the only reason why she was going back to school was to help others. Charlotte didn't want anyone to be in a similar situation as her, and she knew that by becoming a school teacher, she could help to educate.

She lay on the couch for what seemed hours, but she knew it was only minutes. Charlotte was emotionally drained. That was when her phone started to ring. She adjusted herself to stare at the bag sitting on her entry way table. Suddenly, Charlotte wished that she could levitate items. But no, she was just a human with incredible accuracy. Groaning, she got up off of her couch and slowly walked over to her purse and reached around inside until Charlotte could find the buzzing device. As soon as she found it. Charlotte glanced at who was calling, it was Laura. Taking a deep breath, she closed her blue eyes, not really wanting to go over there for dinner. But then again her sister in law could be calling to congratulate her. Charlotte hoped it was that, but she had a feeling that it was more.

"Hello?" She asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"Congratulations!" She heard Lara, Lila and Cooper say into the phone. A smile made its way onto Charlotte's lips.

"Awe, thanks guys! I appreciate it." She said

"And daddy is coming home tonight!" Lila said with such excitement. Well, there went her relaxing day.

"And he wants fried chicken." Cooper added. Charlotte closed her eyes and knew exactly what they meant. They wanted her to come over and make it. Sure, Charlotte usually went over there when Clint came back from missions but she wanted her 'me' time tonight. But what else did she expect when she saw that Laura was calling her.

"Can't he make it?" She asked, half joking and half being serious.

"He says you make it the best." Lila said.

"He learned from the same person as me." Charlotte stated.

"You know this is a loosing argument." Laura stated.

"He gave you reasons, didn't he." Charlotte said with a sigh, if she knew one thing about her brother, was the fact that when he wanted something, he got it. Especially when it came to food, and Charlotte's fried chicken.

"Of course," Came her response.

"Plus Steve is gonna be there!" Lila yelled, and Charlotte once more shook her head. That had been a growing obsession of Lila's since she was able to hold Stevie's shield.

"Alright, let me change then I'll head over there." She informed them. "Do I need to pick up anything from the store?" She asked.

"No we already did that for you. Lila also said she would help with the mashed potatoes."

"Perfect, I love a good helper."

"I just want to eat it!" Charlotte heard Cooper yell from the back, she shook her head. Of course he did.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon." She said before hanging up her phone. Charlotte set her phone back into her purse and walked from her living room into her bedroom. She placed on a pair of black leggings with a simple grey t-shirt. She put on a pair of brown flats before making her way out of her room and grabbing her car keys and purse, shutting the door behind her walking towards her car.

Charlotte got into her car and drove off in the familiar direction of her brothers house. As she approached the house, she could see Lila waiting for her in the front yard with Nathaniel sitting on a blanket while Lila was blowing bubbles for him. He would reach up and try to grab them but he would miss, or blow them farther away from him. Charlotte parked her car and got out to see Lila right next to her car. "Charlie!" She shouted wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Hey Lila." She said to the little girl who simply smiled. The look of happiness was clearly written all over her face.

"Nate and I were waiting for you blowing bubbles!" She said and Charlotte nodded her head.

"Thats sweet of you guys." Charlotte placed her keys into her purse. She followed Lila to where Nate was crawling towards them. She easily picked him up, giving the baby boy a hug. "Lila, can you grab the blanket and bubbles? Then we can head inside and you can help me with the chicken?" The little girl nodded her head and Charlotte turned and walked inside the house. She saw Laura sitting down on the couch, she got up as soon as she saw Charlotte. "I come bearing gifts."

"Oh my goodness its a baby. A very cute baby." Laura joked before taking Nathaniel from her and giving Charlotte a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this, I appreciate it cause it gives me a night off, and Clint appreciates it cause he gets his favorite meal.

Charlotte shook her head. "Oh that is such a lie. Im sure you cook much better than I do. I mean you learned on a real stove." Laura nodded her head.

"Thats true, but you got all the authentic learning." She countered. Charlotte knew that she was right, in growing up in the circus with her brothers she went to a lot of places and learned a lot of different things, even at her young age.

"Yes, but a real stove. You haven't cooked until you've made just about everything on a campfire." Charlotte teased. Laura shook her head and walked into the kitchen with Charlotte following behind her.

"Here is everything, and you actually have a _stove_ to cook on." She teased.

"Don't laugh, its actually a pain in the ass. Why do you think I don't cook?" Both women turned their head to look at the male voice that made its presence. It was Clint. With him, he had Lila on his back, Steve and an unfamiliar male with a medal arm who looked slightly frightening. Laura walked towards him, and gave her husband a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Steve." Charlotte said while her brother is occupied.

"Hey Charlotte, how are you?" He asked.

"Good, graduating soon." A surprised look crossed Steve's face. Before she could speak, Clint cut her off. Lila hopped off of his back and ran into the other room to probably find Cooper.

"Oh yeah, you're doing that soon." Her brother said, Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, just a minor detail." She said. "Your ass better be there." She stated and he smiled before walking towards his sister and placing his arms around his sister giving her a bear hug. Charlotte hugged him tightly back before taking a step back and looking at the other man in the room. "Who is this?"

"This is Bucky. He is my friend," Steve explained and Charlotte nodded her head, doing her best not to ask the questions that were on her tongue. From what she could tell, there was more that Steve wanted to say.

"Its nice to meet you Bucky." Laura said with a smile. Bucky gave her a nod.

"If its okay with you, I told him and Steve that they could stay for a few days, until things settle down." Clint further explained. In translation, it meant that he couldn't talk about it with the little ears running all around his home.

"Yes of course." Laura said with a nod. "Do you guys want anything to drink? You must be exhausted." The guys nodded their head and Charlotte smiled before walking over to all of the groceries that were purchased in order for her to make dinner. She began to prepare the water to boil the potatoes and got out several bowls for the chicken. When Charlotte turned around, she could hear voices coming from the living room instead of the kitchen, where they had just been. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room.

"I need a peeler!" She stated looking at Lila who was standing in front of Bucky, examining his medal arm. Glancing over at her brother, Charlotte saw that Clint was on guard, ready to make a move if Bucky did first. Lila jumped and rushed over to Charlotte.

"Pick me!" She shouted and Charlotte.

"Alright you've got the job, but don't forget the peeler is pretty sharp."

"Okay!" Lila said walking with her aunt into the kitchen. It didn't take Charlotte long to set up Lila's station. Once she was all set, Charlotte began cleaning the chicken and cutting it into pieces before beginning the process to fry it. Every so often, she would glance over at Lila to make sure that she wasn't injuring herself in any way.

After Lila finished peeling the potatoes, Charlotte cut them and placed them into the boiling water. "Thank you for all your help." She told her niece before she skipped off to play with her toys. Charlotte was focusing on making sure that no pieces of her chicken burned. Once that was all good, she pre-heated the oven to heat up the biscuits.

"It smells amazing in here." She heard Steve's voice say.

"Thank you, its nothing." Charlotte played it off but he shook his head.

"This isn't nothing, its a production." She let out a laugh.

"I've been doing this for so long, its like second nature to me." She spoke, as she opened the can of pre made biscuit dough with a pop. As usual, Charlotte flinched at the noise, Steve chuckled.

"So you throw knives, but you're scared of the popping noise of the biscuit can?" Steve teased, Charlotte looked at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"For your information Rogers, yeah, pretty much." She agreed before turning her attention back to the biscuits. "You know, I could use an extra hand. My potato girl ran off and I could use a masher." She said doing her best to persuade him. "I'll season it, so don't worry about that."

"Yeah, sure." Steve agreed. Charlotte drained all the water from the potatoes and set the pot in front of him, handing him the masher. Steve began to mash, while Charlotte began to make the gravy.

"How is he still alive?" She asked him, Steve raised an eyebrow unsure of who she was talking about. "You're in all the history books, Cap. Everyone knows Bucky died in 1945, and yet here he is in Clint's living room." She said.

Steve nodded his head, she was more observant that he had initially thought she would be. Then again, they didn't get off to the best start, and Steve was finding Charlotte more and more intriguing every time they met. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Bucky's division was captured in 43, when I found him it was obvious that he was experimented on. He showed back up a year ago." He said simply. Charlotte nodded her head.

"I see, Just have patience." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his face looking like a lost puppy.

"What? You think that he isn't going to have troubles adjusting? I'm sure you did, and if he was brainwashed," She trailed off quietly thinking of the adjustment her and Laura had to do for months after Clint returned from the alien attack on New York. "Just have patience, Steve."

"Is dinner ready? The little ones want to know." Bucky said from the entryway to the kitchen.

"Just about," Charlotte said to him with a smile. "Would you mind helping to bring some of the food into the dining room?"

"Sure," He said with a shrug. Charlotte handed him the chicken, and green beans to take to the table. She then moved to help season and soften up the mashed potatoes. Once those were to her liking, she place the mashed potatoes and gravy in their respective bowls. Charlotte let Steve cary the potatoes and gravy to the table.

"Guys, dinner!" Charlotte called and everyone rushed to the dinner table.

* * *

It didn't take long for dinner to be entirely consumed and the little ones to have worn themselves out with excitement from their father being home and the long week of last week of school activities. Clint, Laura, Bucky, Steve and Charlotte sat around the living room while Clint and Steve explained to them what had happened, and why they needed to keep Bucky here for a little while. According to Clint, Steve was just in as much trouble as Clint was when he brought Natasha to SHIELD.

Charlotte sat crosslegged on the couch next to Laura, the hot mug of coffee was resting between her hands as she processed all that was being said. Every time Clint came back with new stories, a part of her wanted to drop everything and join SHIELD, but the other part of her didn't want to deal with the politics and bullshit. "I guess I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of this." Charlotte finally spoke. "You guys trust him to some extent, right?" She asked, both Steve and Clint nodded their heads. "Then why can he be apart of the team? Is there some initiation that he needs to apart of?" She asked.

"Fury said-" Steve started but Charlotte cut him off.

"Fury isn't in charge anymore. If anyone was, I would say it was you Steve. Sure, Fury probably still has all the connections but you run the Avengers." She stated causing the entire room to become silent. Charlotte looked at Steve, who was looking directly back at her.

"Hey Bucky, how about we show you where you're going to be staying for the time being?" Laura said looking towards her husband who simply nodded. She stood up and Clint followed. The couple led Bucky outside towards the little home that Clint had built for his children that doubled as a private bedroom. As soon as they left the room, Charlotte spoke again.

"Im being honest, Steve. Look at every thing that you've done since you were awoken from the ice. You've saved the world more times than I probably know about, stand up to him." She encouraged. Steve remained silent, when he did speak he changed the subject entirely. That was when Charlotte assumed that Steve knew she was right, and Steve did.

"So you're graduating, huh?" He asked. Charlotte had to steady herself from the drastic change in conversation. Her head nodded.

"Yeah, I've got my teaching credential and I start in the fall."

"Congratulations." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Charlotte said standing up, she walked over to Steve and leaned down so that she was eye level with him in his sitting position. "Though I do believe that I owe you a thank you. You brought my brother and yourself home safely." She spoke. "So thank you." Charlotte spoke, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She stood up to her full height and walked out of the room towards where Laura and Clint were showing Bucky his residence for the time being. Charlotte left a speechless Steve sitting on the chair.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Also what you would like to see!


	3. Date Night

Hello! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this! Here is a date night for you all to enjoy! It switches back and forth between Clint's point of view and the actual date between Charlotte and Steve. Also this chapter does go into some details of Clint and Charlotte's past. I hope you enjoy that. Don't worry, I plan on having a specific one shot for Charlotte and Steve telling each other about their past.

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it, and a special thank you to BrittWitt16, Niom Lambroise, Dreamer558750 and Maxximoffs for reviewing and suggesting ideas to me!

* * *

Chapter Three

Request: I think it would be the cutest thing to have Clint use his 'skills' to spy on Charlotte and Steve's date. By overlordred

Rating: T

* * *

"She is what?" Clint Barton loudly asked his wife, Laura who was sitting on the bed in their bedroom.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you anything because I knew that you would go into protective dad/big brother mode." Laura stated with a sigh.

"Charlotte can't go on a date with Steve."

"Im pretty sure she can, and she is. You were the one who set them up together."

"Yeah, to be friends." Clint argued, Laura simply gave him the look. "Okay fine, yeah I did kind of set myself up for all of this, didn't I?"

"Yes, and she didn't even want me to tell you about it because of how you would act."

"Did she say where they were going?" He hinted, Laura's eye widened and she shook her head.

"Oh no. Clinton Barton you are not doing what I think you are going to do."

"I'm sorry honey, I can't hear you over how awesome my idea is." Clint said leaving the bedroom. Laura rolled her eyes before getting up off of the bed and off to find her husband.

* * *

To say that Charlotte was nervous, was an understatement. Yes, it was Steve and she knew that she shouldn't be nervous since it was just Steve, but then again Steve was also Captain America. She wasn't even sure how it happened. They had started speaking more and more since he came with Bucky about a month ago. She had no idea that once she gave him his phone number that they would be talking this much. Sure, Charlotte had a crush on the man. Who wouldn't? She knew to some extent that they frustrated each other to no end, but that didn't stop them from continuing to talk to each other. When he called her and asked her out on a date, part of he didn't want to take him seriously. But Charlotte listened as Steve nervously mumbled on and on about this and that. She finally agreed and Steve told her that he would pick her up at 7:30 on Thursday.

Well, here was Thursday and she was more nervous then ever. Her brown hair was curled and her make up was barely there. She wore an light pink spaghetti strapped pink dress. The dress went to her knees, but it was the back that she was concerned about. Well, it didn't have much of one. About mid back the zipper and buttons started but she knew that it was worth the risk. Besides, Charlotte was dying to see the look on Steve's face. She was finishing up placing on her lipstick when her doorbell rang. Selecting a pair of short white heels, she walked to the door to find Steve wearing a maroon button up long sleeved t shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Charlotte couldn't help but notice how tight the shirt was around his muscles, the thought of how much better the shirt would look on her floor crossed her mind, but she quickly rid the thought from her mind. A smile crossed her face, and she looked up at the stunned face of Steve. "Hey there." She said to him, he smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Charlotte spoke, the blush rose on his cheeks and it matched the ones that had rose up on hers. "Let me just grab a jacket." She said grabbing herself a light jacket and her purse. "Okay, lets go." She said walking out of her home. Steve placed his hand on her back, coming into contact with her bare skin. His touch spread like wildfire through out her body. She glanced over at him, his blue eyes looking into hers. Charlotte nodded her head slightly. "You okay there old man?"

"Yeah i'm fine, lets just go, yeah?" Steve stated once he found his words, Charlotte chuckled. His face was completely worth the risk.

* * *

What neither Charlotte nor Steve noticed was Clint sitting in the tree near his little sisters home, watching the entire scene unfold. What he wanted to do was jump down from the tree and take Charlotte by the arm and force her to change. But then again, Clint had trouble remembering that she was 23 years old, not the five year old girl that he had taken to the circus with him when their parents died. After a year or so in the foster system, Clint was done with the foster system, and being 17 he thought he was old enough to watch her on his own. When they spoke of separating them, that was the last thing that Clint wanted. He didn't know what would happen if he lost his little sister. That, and the little push from their older brother Barney, who had missed out on their lovely time being in foster care, So the three reunited Barton's ran off to the circus. That was where Clint and Barney learned to shoot with a bow and arrow and Charlotte learned how to throw knives. At first Clint wasn't excited about his sister handling knives but the elders in the circus just told him to watch, and he could even see the potential that Charlotte had. Clint was fine as long as there was someone to supervise her while she was throwing. He was able to hold on to her for a little while longer before the bearded lady convinced him to let her have a normal childhood by letting her go to school and hang out with kids her own age.

Then Clint and Barney got themselves into a lot of trouble. They began going with the elders at night and stealing things. One night the two brothers got caught and ran, all they were trying to do was provide for the three of them but it backfired so they ran. There wasn't much that the 19 year old Clint could do at the time. Barney got away and the police eventually caught up to Clint and offered him jail or a few years in the service. He chose the service and a few years later SHIELD found him. The first thing he wanted to do was find his sister and they allowed it. A lot had changed in the five years that he had been away. He came to find out that Barney never returned to the circus for Charlotte, they hadn't seen him since. Charlotte however, was still at the circus and completing school. Apparently people had been lining up to see the girl who threw knives. Now at twelve years old, she was completing everything she needed too with school and working only several shows here and there. When Clint returned, Charlotte was pissed at him for leaving her for such a long time without any word. It took a long time for her to be able to trust him again, but after all he was the only family she had. Her and Barney had never gotten along due to the large age difference between the two. A lot had changed for both of them. Clint knew that he would have to be the older brother that he should have been instead of stealing at night. After talking out a lot of things, they decided to move to the country in North Carolina in the farm home that him and Laura now live in. Even then, Charlotte was still home a lot but when she did have someone home it was either Clint or Coulson. Then Natasha came into the pictures, who quickly became Charlotte's best friend.

Besides Clint, he liked to think.

Clint had to shake the thoughts of their past from his mind in order to focus on the present. The couple had gotten into the car and drove off towards town. Clint got down from his branch and got into his own car before following them to the restaurant.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Steve walked with Charlotte, and upon finding their table, pulled out the chair for her to sit down. To say that Charlotte was impressed was an understatement. She should have known that he would be like this, after all he did come from a completely different era than she did. She politely thanked him before taking her seat. Steve sat down across from her. Charlotte gave him a polite smile. "You know, I didn't think that you were going to agree to this." Steve said honestly. Charlotte raised an eye brow.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Cause I thought you'd think we get under each others skin too much." He said shyly. Charlotte let out a chuckle.

"But thats part of the fun, now isn't it. You wouldn't find me intriguing if I just sat there and stared at the wall."

"But if you wore that dress," Charlotte heard him mumble underneath his breath. Her blue eyes widened.

"I knew it. This wasn't about me, it was all about the dress. I'm on to you Rogers." She said with a smirk. Steve simply shook her head. Charlotte glanced down at the menu, everything looked amazing and she couldn't decide on one thing for the moment. Her face scrunched up as she looked between her three options of gnocchi, lamb chops or scallops with shrimp pasta.

Steve glanced over his menu to look at her. She looked adorable. He enjoyed the face that she was making. It was scrunched up and his new favorite thing about her. Steve was blatantly staring at her, and he didn't care one bit if she looked up and caught him. Before she could do that, the words he had been wanting to say escaped his lips. "You're adorable." He told her and she glanced up from her menu, her face returning to its beautiful state.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare?" She joked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forget sometimes, old man syndrome. " He countered, she shook her head and laughed

"Oh i'm sure. What are you going to have?" She asked him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, everything looks good."

"Well you did pick the restaurant." Charlotte reminded him.

"Excuse me, mister Captain." They both heard a little voice say. Both Steve and Charlotte looked at each other before looking to the right of their table where a little boy stood with his Captain America shield in hand. "Can you please sign this? I didn't mean to disturb your dinner." He said, the boy looked to be around Lila's age and Charlotte wondered if this boy was going to be in her class in the fall.

"Of course." He shrugged and took the pen and mini shield from the young boy before signing the object and handing it back to him. Even the small interaction between the two caused Charlotte to fall for him a little more. The smile on the boys face widened and he ran off towards his parents to show them all his signed shield.

"I never will be able to get used to that."

"I don't blame you. I would have to be weird."

"And what about you, girl who throws knives, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"I'd like to know about them." Steve said and Charlotte sat back in her seat, that was one thing she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to share with Steve.

* * *

Of course, Steve just had to take her to the fanciest restaurant in town.

What else did Clint expect. He watched the two on their date from the far top corner of the building. He had his binoculars at hand so he could see the two on their date laughing and having a grand old time. Then the kid came up to him and asked for his autograph. Typical. No one ever wanted Hawkeye's signature. But then again no one knew how much of a badass he is. He would show them.

Part of him knew that this was torture, watching as Charlotte flirted and smiled at Steve. If he made one wrong move Clint wanted to be there with his bow and arrow and shoot one right between his eyes if he did something to harm her. Clint knew that there was the slimmest chance of that happening but he wanted to be there in case it did.

* * *

"I don't believe you." Charlotte stated shaking her head at the male. The food that they had ordered had been eaten and with much argument from Charlotte, Steve had paid the bill.

"I swear. It was just a big adjustment. Who ever though that was a good idea clearly should think twice about it. " Steve stated.

"Steve, its just a baseball team." She said but as soon as she said the words, she regretted them

"Oh just a baseball team?" He asked, Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Have you ever been to a baseball game?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't, I didn't really get to have much of a childhood, Steve." He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she felt sick after eating her lamb chops. This is the exact topic that she had been avoiding. Yes, he was Steve and yes she knew that he wouldn't intentionally harm her. But was she ready to share with him part of her past?

Steve saw the change on her face and dropped the conversation. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her, offering Charlotte his hands. "Come here." He spoke. She glanced up at him before taking his hands. Steve placed his arms around her pulling her close to him. He led her outside of the restaurant and towards the truck was parked. This time he didn't hold open the door for her, he simply held her in his arms, and Charlotte didn't complain one bit. He kissed the side of her hair. "Charlotte I-" She shook her head.

"I don't need an apology okay? You didn't do anything wrong. You said it earlier, you don't know a lot about my past, I promise you one day i'll tell you but wasn't happy." She spoke. He nodded his head.

"And when you're ready, i'll be here to listen." He assured her. Charlotte gave him a smile before snuggling into his arms.

* * *

"No one would ever notice." Clint said as he pulled back the string of his bow, watching Captain America, _his_ friend with his arms around his sister placing a kiss to the side of her head. "Who am I kidding. He is Captain America, everyone would notice." Clint said as he lowered his bow. Maybe Laura was right, maybe he was acting like a child through all of this. But what else was he supposed to do, it was his little sister.

It was in that moment that he noticed a look of pure happiness on his little sisters face. He couldn't do this, he was spying on his little sisters date. Thought he didn't have any regrets on the situation, he probably should have handled it a little differently. Shrugging his shoulders he knew he handled the situation quite perfectly. He didn't kill anyone and no one knew that he was there. Taking a deep breath, Clint gathered his bow, and spy gear before heading down the backside of the building, to his car and drove home.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests!


	4. A Night Out

Hello! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this! Here is a little night out babysitting with Charlotte and Steve with the little baby hawks. I hope you enjoy it! I loved reading all of the requests from you guys and I have been and will continue to rock those out!

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it, and a special thank you to overlordred, theelilbritt, Lara-Cat, Guest, Guest, maximoffs, dreamer558750 and Niom Lambosie for reviewing and suggesting ideas to me!

* * *

Request: I'm a sucker for the kids, so I'd love more babysitting - maybe an outing instead of a night in? By: BrittWitt16

Rating: K

Chapter Four

Setting: Two months after Steve and Charlotte's first date

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Charlotte questioned Cooper and Lila. As soon as the two shared a look, she knew that she was in trouble. ' _Don't say it, don't say it'_ Charlotte chanted in her head but it was too late, the children had already spoke.

"Chuck E Cheese!" They said. Charlotte wanted to crawl into a whole never to be seen again. That would be much better than the hell that she was going to be put through. There were way too many kids there. Yes, she was well aware that as a school teacher she would have to put up with the mass amount of children, but this hell hole turned them into little demons. Thankfully for most of their childhood, they didn't know what the devil's home was, then they built one in the town over and that was the end of the peaceful time. Charlotte knew that if she was going here, she was going to need some reinforcements. But it was just her, Cooper and Lila.

"Okay fine, but you have to eat all of the pizza I order, and when I say that it's time to leave then it is time to leave." The hawklets nodded their head, agreeing to their aunts words. She nodded her head. "Alright then, go get your things ready and well head out in a few minutes." Cooper and Lila rushed off and left Charlotte standing there. Clint had asked her to watch the kids while him, Laura and Nathaniel were on a mini vacation. It was something that they had done with each of their kids when they were born. Charlotte thought that it was a nice idea to take their kids on a mini vacation. Charlotte took a deep breath, for the first time she wanted to be anywhere but here. She finally decided to move, as she took a step, she heard a knock on the door. Her brows furrowed together as she walked towards the door. As she walked, she saw one of Clint's bow's sitting against the back of the couch. She grabbed the bow before walking towards the door. If it was any one of concern, she could at least hit them with the bow before running into the kitchen and grabbing her knives.

Charlotte opened the door and found Steve standing on the other side, an amused look on his face as soon as he looked down at her, and seeing the bow that she had in her hand. "That was your defense mechanism?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlotte's gaze narrowed as he spoke. "I'm a lot more handy with a bow than you think, Rogers." She said to him, placing the bow next to the door. "What are you doing here? I didn't think that your mission ended until tomorrow." She asked him.

"I said that to surprise you. Clint said that you would be here, and I thought the kids would would enjoy some extra company." He said and she threw her arms around him.

"My hero." She said with a grin.

"Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs."

"Good." Steve lowered his lips to hers. Charlotte's body responded immediately to his actions, her hands went to his chest, her hands grabbing at his grey t-shirt. His hands circled her waist pressing her fully against his body. A small moan escaped her lips as he began nibbling on her lower lip.

"Eww gross!" Lila said, Charlotte and Steve immediately broke apart. As soon as Lila noticed that Steve was the man that Charlotte was with, her brown eyes widened. "Steve!" She then shouted before running towards the man. He knelt down and picked up the girl.

"Hello, Lila." He said to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here! Charlie is taking us to Chuck E Cheese!" The little one said with such excitement. A puzzled face made an appearance on Steve.

"Honey, you have to explain to Steve what Chuck E Cheese is because he is an old man." Charlotte explained to Lila, gaining a confused look from her niece and a glare from her boyfriend.

"You don't know what Chuck E Cheese is!?" Lila asked and Steve shook his head. "It's this awesome place where you can win prizes and go in a jungle gym and do rides! Steve, you have to do the ball pit with me!" She said in a rush. Steve's blue eyes widened along with Charlotte's, she was surprised that Lila said that without taking a breath.

"We'll see." Charlotte stared before Cooper walked down the stairs.

"Cooper! Steve is here!" Lila shouted before Steve let her down to go see her brother.

"Am I going to regret coming?" Steve asked, leaning down whispering to Charlotte. She nodded her head.

"Oh honey, you have no idea." Charlotte said tapping his chest before calling out to the hawklets. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

When Steve had first imagined Chuck E Cheese he thought it would be fun like Lila had described. He was dead wrong. Even in war he had never seen such an awful, awful place. Kids running around all over, screaming at the top of their lungs. Steve wanted to leave the moment he walked in, but he knew that he couldn't just leave Charlotte like this. Besides, he missed his girl.

Charlotte knew that look on Steve's face from the moment he stepped into the establishment. It was the same look that she had when Clint took here here for the first time, and probably when Laura look him here the time before that. It was one of pure torture. She knew that he wouldn't enjoy it but hopefully them spending time together would make up for it. As soon as the kids walked inside and got their hand stamps, they were off. Well, so much for the rules that Charlotte had outlined for them. Though she knew that they wouldn't get too far if they wanted money for tokens. Steve walked over to Charlotte and laced his fingers through hers. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Do you want some pizza? Its their specialty." She explained. He nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm kind of hungry."

"I thought you might be. We can get some for the kids and maybe find a table before calling them over. What kind do you like. I know Lila only eats sausage and olive, Cooper will eat anything, I'm with Lila on the pizza topping thing so I can get us a small one. What do you like?" She asked. Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter to me. How about just a combination." He suggested and she nodded her head.

"Sounds good. Keep your eyes open for tables. Everyone is vicious around here." Charlotte informed him. Steve didn't realize how serious he was until he had found a table. As he was about to sit down, some lady came in and swiped it at the last second. Steve frowned, but wasn't about to argue over something as simple as a table. He walked back over to Charlotte. "I told you so." She stated before walking up to order the pizza and tokens. It didn't take them as long to find a table as she thought. Then it came time to wrangle up the children. Steve stayed at the table while Charlotte found Cooper and Lila. She ushered them back to the table.

"Each of you need to eat two pieces then you can go back and play." Charlotte instructed. Never had she seem them eat so fast. But as soon as the two slices were eaten they took off running, their pockets full of tokens. Charlotte shook her head and watched them playing their games and such. She looked across at Steve who looked to be in his own world. Charlotte turned around and looked at what he had been staring at. It was a Captain America stuffed bear. It was blue and it had his shield all over it. In addition, the bear wore a tiny version of his outfit.

"Does it ever get weird?" Charlotte asked him. Steve shook his head coming out of his daze.

"What?" He asked.

"The bear, being who you are, having people looking up to you." She said to him. He shook his head.

"No, that is something that I will never get used too." Steve told her. She nodded his head. She couldn't even imagine how that would be.

"Do you want to go walk around and I can show you around this hell hole." Charlotte said and Steve nodded.

"Sure." Steve said with a smile.

"Steve! You have to come into the ball pit!" Lila exclaimed as she grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him towards the ball pit. She dove right in, and Steve just stared at the plastic balls sitting in the pit.

"Go for it." Charlotte encouraged. "You don't have to stay in long." She stated. Steve got into the ball pit and decided that it was the weirdest thing that he had ever done. Then he was ambushed by both Lila and Cooper who had been hiding inside of the ball pit. He began softly throwing the balls back at them, laughing as he did so.

Charlotte was taking photo proof that Captain America was in a ball pit.

* * *

After walking Steve around Chuck E Cheese, Charlotte found herself a table to sit at. She had walked Steve around the hell hole and now she didn't entirely know where he was. Though she knew that he couldn't be too far away. It had taken him a while to realize that the mouse was the mascot of the establishment and in addition Steve realized that he didn't like the mouse. It was entirely too weird. Charlotte tried to explain the concept but Steve was already lost. Besides, she enjoyed saying that Steve had a fear of the Chuck E Cheese mouse. She would have to tell Clint. Steve had disappeared into the abyss that was Chuck E Cheese, and she was just enjoying Lila and Cooper having fun. That was until she noticed something sitting in front of her.

The Captain America bear.

Charlotte looked up at Steve, who had a smile on his face. "Incase you get lonely when i'm away." He explained himself. Charlotte stood up from her sitting position and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, I love him." She said kissing his cheek. "I mean he will be great company, but i'll miss you more than anything." She said and he hugged her tighter to him.

"Do you want to wrangle up the kids? Then we can head out?" Charlotte asked and he shook his head.

"No, i'm kind of enjoying them having fun, besides I think that anything with my girl is fine."

"Careful Rogers, a girl could get used to that."

"Don't worry, i'll remind you every chance I get."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests!


	5. Memories

Hello! I love each and every one of you! I appreciate you all so so so much! You all make my day! Here is a little flashback and Steve and Charlotte bonding time. I hope you enjoy it! I loved reading all of the requests from you guys and I have been and will continue to rock those out!

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it, and a special thank you to maximoffs, dreamer558750, MisfitCarter, BrittWitt16, overlordred, Niom Lambosie, Guest, Kdkskdk, Seb, Monkeyface-fan1, Guest, Guest, Guest and Guest for reviewing and suggesting ideas to me!

* * *

Request: Charlotte telling Steve how Clint was after New York. By: Niom Lamboise

Rating: T

Chapter Five

Setting: Three months after the Chuck E Cheese incident

* * *

 _Screams, that's all she heard._

 _In an instant, Charlotte bolted up from her sleeping position and ran inside of the farm home. Ever since Clint returned from New York, she had been staying in the guest home of the farm just in case anything happened. Laura noticed that he wasn't the same, and Charlotte had as well. Laura had asked her to stay just in case anything happened. Charlotte hoped that it never happened. But it did._

 _When she arrived at the home she found Laura, Cooper and a sobbing Lila in a corner. Clint was holding a bow with an arrow pointed directly at them. Without thinking Charlotte ran towards him, without thinking, he fired the arrow in her direction. She dodged out of the way, knowing that it was coming. By the time that he had reloaded another arrow she had kicked his hand knocking the bow out of his grasp for only a second. He took the bow and hit her head directly with it. The stars formed in her eyes and she knew that there was no way she could black out now. Before Clint could reload the bow she kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Natasha had told her to go for the head if something happened. Cognitive recalibration. Charlotte grabbed the bow and leaded the arrow before moving to straddle her brother's waist. She had the arrow pointed at his head. Don't make me do this, she thought. But she saw the bright blue fading from his eyes becoming his natural blue. "Charlotte?" He asked, "What the hell are you doing with my bow? Where the hell did you learn to shoot?" Clint yelled. Well, he was back._

 _"Trick Shot." Charlotte responded before lowering the arrow._

 _"I thought I told you to stay away from him."_

 _"That must have been after you came back." She said harshly. "No go apologize to your family." She said getting up and tossing the bow to the ground before walking outside. Clint sat up and looked towards his family sobbing in the corner._

 _"Shit."_

* * *

Charlotte awoke with a jump, just as she did every day in the past few years since her brother had been under the influence of a God. She turned over onto her back and ran her hand down her face with a huff. In addition to her motion, she felt someone else moving as well. "You okay?" She heard Steve ask from his position in bed next to her.

"Yeah." She said with a deep breath.

"Charlotte," He warned, using his Captain America voice. She had to admit, it was sexy as hell, but not what she wanted to hear at two am.

"Remember how I told you that Clint had a rough time adjusting to being home after Loki messed with his mind? Two years ago Clint held an arrow to his family. If I wasn't there then who knows what would have happened." She told him. Without questioning anymore, Steve took her into his arms, holding her against his naked chest.

"You're fine, he is fine, I'm sure he feels awful for it but you did the right thing." He stated, rubbing her back lightly. Charlotte knew that he was right, but it didn't help her feel any better. In thinking about it, she wouldn't have done anything different. But it also brings up thought in her mind of the what ifs. What if she didn't stay there, what if what Natasha said didn't work, would she really have shot her brother with an arrow? "What is on your mind? You have your thinking face on." He informed her. Charlotte looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You always purse your lips when you're thinking. It's adorable, but I can always tell that's when you're deep in thought." He explained and she looked up at him.

"Careful Rogers, or the bear will be the one I snuggle with." She teased him, closing her eyes and allowing her body to relax.

"I care about you a lot Charlotte, and I don't want you beating yourself about something that happened in the past. If you want to tell me the full story then do it." Charlotte took a deep breath, knowing that he was right. She should be telling him a lot more about herself than she did. This was just another one of those things. Charlotte always held her guard up, and Steve was the only one besides her family to see her like this, her internal struggles and all. After all, they had been dating for five months and she had only told him a handful of information about herself. Steve had told her more about himself.

"When Clint came back from New York, Natasha was the one to tell us that something had happened to Clint, he wouldn't tell us himself. She had to say that he was brainwashed. Imagine the look on our faces when she told us that he was brainwashed. Just about the look that you had on your face when you realized that you were no longer in the 1940's" She informed him, he let out a chuckle and pulled her closer to him. "After that Laura was on her guard about things. It wasn't until she saw that his eyes would change color on occasion that she became concerned about her safety and the safety of her own children. That's when she asked me to stay in the little home where Bucky was for a little while. She knew that I was good with knives, though she knew I wouldn't intentionally harm him she knew that I could if I needed too. Then one night, a two years ago, he held them a arrow point as I had said. Part of me knows that he was fighting it as well, I knew that I had no chance if he was fully fighting. But I got the upper hand and held him at arrow point. He snapped out of it cause he hit his head on the way down. That was the last incident that he had, his eyes never changed color again. He was back to normal, well as normal as Clint ever was."

"You can shoot a bow and arrow?" Steve asked interrupting her story. She looked up at him and saw the impressed look that made an appearance on his face. Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yeah, not as good as I am with a knife, but I'm okay I would think. Clint tried to get me to shoot with him a while back but I didn't go."

"Why not?" He asked, "its just for fun."

"I know, I mean its still intimidating shooting with Hawkeye." She explained hoping that he wouldn't catch onto her lie.

"Charlotte, that's not it." He said to her, god she loved it and hated it all at the same time that he read her so well. Charlotte sat up in bed taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to be recruited okay? I don't want your type of lifestyle. I like my simply lifestyle with my teaching, I like having my boyfriend around. I worry about him when he is away but I know he is doing what is best for his country." She spoke looking down at him.

"No one is going to recruit you, half of them don't know you even exist." Steve stated, Charlotte scoffed.

"Thats fine with me, but thats not saying I wouldn't go to an event if you wanted too."

"A party, huh?" He asked as he began to train his hand up and down her bare back drawing patterns as he went.

"Yeah, some people like to get dressed up on occasion."

"Not when you do it for a living." Steve quipped and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to bed. Charlotte laughed and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes to get a few hours left of sleep.

* * *

When Charlotte awoke the next morning, it was to a loud voice making its presence known. "Charlie? Are you up yet."

It was Clint.

Why did she have to give him a key?

"Shit." She said out loud, shooting up in bed. If there was one thing about Steve, was that he is a hard sleeper. Charlotte began shaking his shoulder. "Steve." She whispered as loud as she could, knowing that Clint's hearing aids might pick it up, but she hoped that he didn't. "Clint is here, for gods sake please come out with your clothing on." She informed the sleeping male next to him. That got him up. She got out of bed and found herself a night dress and exited her room leaving Steve to find his own clothing. Charlotte walked into her living room to find her brother holding a bag of doughnuts.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but I thought i'd bring you breakfast." He said to her. Charlotte gave her brother a smile before walking over to him, giving a hug. She knew that he was hear because of what had happened a few years ago. He had been doing this since it happened. Charlotte knew that she should have known that he would be here, but when Steve showed up after being away for several weeks with a mission, the last thing she thought about was her brother coming over. She walked over to the coffee pot in her kitchen and began to prepare coffee. Clint grabbed a plate and placed all three doughnuts onto the plate.

Charlotte noticed the three doughnuts and went to speak but Clint spoke first. "I saw his car outside when I came around the first time. So I went back and got him one too." Just as Clint finished talking Steve walked out of his bedroom.

"You got me one too? How thoughtful." Steve said to his friend.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later." Clint spoke to Charlotte, who rolled her eyes.

"No we're not."

"Oh yes we are and you're gonna love it." Clint responded. Charlotte groaned and Steve let out a chuckle before Clint spoke. "Oh don't think you're getting off too easy Captain America."

"I think that I want to trade you talks." Steve told his girl. Charlotte shook her head.

"Ain't no one wanna be apart of this talk."

"I regret coming over here with doughnuts." Clint groaned.

"Oh you love us." Charlotte stated as Steve walked over to her and placed his lips on hers, receiving a groan from Clint.

"You guys suck."

"Oh no, this is just payback for all those years of you and Laura." Charlotte stated as she grabbed three mugs from the counter and filling them with coffee and fixing them to each different preference. She handed them to each of them and took her maple bar from the plate of doughnuts.

"Thank you, Clint."

"No, thank you." He said raising his coffee cup to his sister.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests!


	6. An Unexpected Visitor and Movies

Hello you beautiful people! Have I told you how much I love you all and appreciate you all oh so very much? Cause I do! I hope you all enjoy this little request, it was pretty fun to write. Please note that this does drabble on more of the M side of T, I do hope that you enjoy this! I loved reading all of the requests from you guys and I have been and will continue to rock those out! Don't worry about your requests, I do have them on a list and will get to all of them!

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it, and a special thank you to overlordred, guest, guest, guest, ILoveThee, dreamer558750, Guest, Niom Lambosie, theelilbritt, MisfitCarter, maximoffs for reviewing and suggesting ideas to me! I really did love the ones you suggested after the last chapter!

* * *

Request: Charlotte patches up Steve after a mission. By: BrittWitt16 and A fluffy chapter where Steve and Charlotte watch a movie by Guest.

Rating: T/M-ish

Chapter Six

Setting: Two months later

* * *

Charlotte stared at the piece of paper in front of her. It was supposed to be her lesson plan for tomorrow, but it was completely blank. Her mind was elsewhere. It had been a week since she had last heard from Steve. He had told her that he would be home within a few days but he hadn't come by. To put it truthfully, she was worried about him. This had never happened before, he was always on time. She wanted to knock on the door of SHIELD and demand answers but according to SHIELD none of them knew that she existed. A groan escaped her lips as she sat back on the couch. There was no way that she could show up tomorrow without a plan, though a movie day sounded pretty damn good. As she decided that watching Bill Nye the Science Guy was a good idea, a knock came at the door. She slowly stood up and went into her kitchen, grabbing a knife. She walked to the door and slowly opened it.

On the other side stood Steve.

Never had she seen someone tore up, and she was raised by carnies. The knife dropped from her hand as she stood in shock of what was in front of her. Steve's mask was gone and his face was bloodied and there was a huge gash missing from his side. "What the hell?" She asked.

"Hydra." was all he said as he leaned against the doorway.

The circus sure as hell didn't train her for this.

Charlotte moved to stand under his arm and walk him over to the couch. She sat with him on the soft surface. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stitch my side, the serum should heal me but since the two areas aren't touching my body can't heal myself." He explained.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Charlotte asked in complete disbelief that her boyfriend could heal himself.

"Sing, I can't do that." He joked but Charlotte groaned and didn't believe him.

"You want me to stitch you up?" She asked verifying what he had just said. Steve nodded her head. Charlotte took a deep breath. She got up from her sitting position and went into her bedroom. For a while, Charlotte had become fascinated with embroidery and making her own things. Once again, something that she learned in the Circus.

Okay, maybe the circus did train her for everything.

The embroidery phase didn't last her long at all, but she still had some supplies hidden inside of her bedroom. She opened up her hope chest in the far corner of her room and dug around for needle and thread.

"I'm bleeding on your couch." Steve announced probably for encouragement, but Charlotte didn't take it that way. Well, at least he had spunk while leading out on her couch.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She snapped. Charlotte grabbed a bottle of peroxide to sanitize the needle. She set up her station on the table before sanitizing the needle.

"Do you need anything to drink, bite on, or squeeze?" She offered, he shook his head.

"I would like to stop bleeding." Steve stated. Charlotte narrowed her blue eyes at him. She would slap him right now if she could, but it would hurt her more than it would hurt him. She stared at the gash in his side. Could she be able to stitch him up? Her eyes widened and she began to stitch him up, closing one of her eyes as she did so. Steve looked over at her. "Don't you think you should keep both eyes open while your stitching me up?"

"Don't you think you should have come somewhere else other than my house to get yourself stitched up by someone professional?" She snapped back, after the first few stitches she realized that she could do this. Steve took a deep breath.

"I was headed back here and they caught me off guard. I took care of them, but your house was closer than god knows where the SHIELD secret base is around here." He explained, Charlotte didn't want to ask any questions, she just continued to stitch him up.

"And you didn't think that Clint would be better at this than I would?"

"Clint isn't as sexy." Steve stated, Charlotte scoffed and shook her head. It only took her a few more moments to finish patching him up. She placed the needle on the table before letting out a deep breath and sitting next to him on the couch, on his good side. He reached around and placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry for bleeding on your couch."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. That was the least of her concerns at the moment. She was relieved that Steve was safe and no longer in harms way, for the moment at least. It was the first time that Charlotte actually realized that something serious could happen to him. He could seriously be injured or killed. In that moment she realized that she couldn't live without him. Lottie loved him with all of her heart. That was something that she knew was never going to change. Ever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she couldn't let him see her cry. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked him. Steve looked down at her, her eyes closed. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto his lap.

"I love you too." He stated with a boyish smile on his face. He placed his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. Without a second thought, her lowered his lips to hers. Electricity shot through her body and she responded immediately to his actions. Her lips parted and he took advanced of her parted lips, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. Charlotte took advantage of her position and moved to straddle his waist. One of his hands tangled its self in her brown locks. Her body began moving and slightly thrusting against him. His hands trailed down her ass to guide her closer to him. A moan escaped her lips, and that seemed to be what processed in Steve's mind that maybe it was a good idea for them to stop. "Charlotte, we should probably stop." He said to her, his voice was deeper and his eyes were still darkened with lust. She knew that her was right, she groaned and moved off of him and back to her position at his side. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "We don't want to pop these perfectly sewn seems." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Now what, magic man?" She asked him. Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"How about a movie? And i'm not magic, it was science."

"Thats debatable." She quipped.

"What about Finding Nemo?" He asked her, Charlotte looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Finding Nemo? Why do you want to watch that?" She asked getting up off of her couch and heading over to her dvd collection. She found the movie and turned on the TV, before placing the disk into the dvd player.

"Because its what I watched a year ago when I met you." He informed her. Charlotte froze and looked at the smug looking Steve who sat on her couch. Her breath caught in her throat. He remembered. _Of course he remembered he is perfect._ She thought. "You and Lila were so into the movie until she began wandering off. Then I brought out my shield and you and her tried it out. I knew in that moment that you were someone special, and that I couldn't loose you. You were the most attractive woman I had ever seen." He confessed. Now this was something that she had never heard before.

"But you loved Peggy." She stated before she could think. One of her natural instincts was to become defensive in most things. Steve shook her head.

"You drive me crazy when you become defensive like that." He informed her. Of course he knew anything and everything about her, she loved it and hated it all at the same time. "Yes, I loved Peggy, but she lived her life and she told me to live mine." Charlotte remained silent as she walked to the couch and took her spot next to him. She placed her legs up on the couch with her.

"I want to meet her, one day." She informed him. Steve nodded his head.

"If you want too we can take a trip out to D.C and visit her."

"I would like that."

"Do you want to know what I would like?" He added her placing an arm over her legs.

"A shower? Cause you really smell." She joked.

"Do I really?"

"No."

"To watch this movie with you." Steve stated.

"I really do love you." She told him.

"And I love you." Charlotte leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and grabbed a blanket and draped it over them. She pressed play and turned off the lamp that was next to the couch to have them be in darkness while watching the movie. "Keep your hands to yourself." Steve chimed in causing Charlotte to let out a single laugh.

"I make no such promises." She informed him, watching the movie that was on the television, completely forgetting about her non existent lesson plan for the morning. The only thing that mattered was her and Steve, and no matter what they would get through anything that was thrown their way.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests! I live for these!


	7. Try and Keep Up

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I'm so so sorry for the delay! I've recently started a new job which is taking up most of my time. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story! Thank you to all those who favorited and followed, a special thank you to overlordred, MisfitCarter, Niom Lamboise, Guest, Guest and Guest for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Request: Charlotte is recruited - overlordred and guest

Rating: K

Chapter Seven

Setting: Five months after Steve shows up to Charlotte's injured

* * *

Steve took ahold of Charlotte's hand as the two drove towards Clint's home. Laura had invited them over for a summer BBQ. Charlotte said that she would attend only if she didn't have to make fried chicken in the 100 degree heat. Once she agreed, her and Steve got into the car and drove towards Clint's home. She was extremely thankful that Steve has had the past few weeks free from missions. Charlotte was growing extremely attached to having him at the house and she didn't know what she would do when he had to return to his line of work. It was something that she absolutely hated, but she couldn't help but worry about him, all the time when he was away from her. "Lottie," Steve stated causing her jump and look towards him. "You're deep in thought. What's up?" He asked. Charlotte took a deep breath knowing that there was no use lying to him. She swore that he had the superpower to tell when she was lying or not.

"I like having you here, I know that when you're not you're out saving the world, which I really appreciate, but having you home is nice." She confessed, He nodded his head slightly.

"I know, I like being here too and being with you. I like knowing that you're safe here, but I also need to do other things that will keep you and your family safe."

"Steve, you know that they are your family too, and you spoil me too much." She stated. He took her hand and kissed it gently before keeping ahold of it at her side. He gave her a smile before parking in the front yard of Clint's home. Charlotte unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Steve waked over to her and took her hand leading her into the home. The door was left opened, as it usually was, and as usual the house was complete chaos. It had been this way since Nathaniel learned to run. Clint always joked that he was the reincarnation of Pietro because he ran first instead of walked, and the little guy was fast.

"Steve!" She heard Lila yell. Charlotte frowned, another thing that had evolved over the years. Charlotte was no longer Lila's favorite person. It was Steve. He leaned down and picked up the running girl and gave her a hug before setting her back down. Lila gave Charlotte a hug before running back off to try and catch Nathaniel.

"Oh brother?" Charlotte called into the home. Instead of hearing her brother answer, she heard the voice of her sister in law.

"He's in the back shooting." Laura said. She shook her head.

"Why did I ask such a question." Charlotte asked. She got up on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading out to the back yard. She opened the back door and found her brother with his bow and arrow in hand. She rolled her eyes. "And I thought we were having a bbq." She asked. Clint shot the arrow and it landed in the center of the target as he raised his head to look at his sister. "Why do you even practice, you never miss."

"Cause it's fun. Grab an extra bow and join me." He offered. Charlotte became silent. Her eyes went to the bow and arrow that looked to be conveniently placed there. She shook her head. "Nope."

"Charlotte," Clint trailed and gave her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, but just this once." She stated grabbing the bow and the quiver placing it over her shoulders. Charlotte loaded the arrow in the bow and copied her brothers exact movements from before and released the arrow, causing it to land just beside her brothers arrow in the target. She had to admit, she loved the thrill that rang through her as the arrow left the bow. Charlotte looked over at Clint who had a proud smile on her face.

"Wanna try and keep up?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're on." She stated as he began to come up with the most ridiculous ways to fire the bow. Charlotte would copy him, and land within inches of the arrow that he had thrown. She had to admit that this was quite fun.

It was as if the air changed around her. She could sense an unfamiliar presence around her. She loaded her bow and turned quickly firing a warning shot. It sailed past the dark skinned male with an eye patch, just barely missing his head. He seemed unfazed by her actions. "She really is your sister, isn't she Barton." Her eyes widened.

"Director"

"Director?" Charlotte asked. Her blue eyes widened and she looked at her brother, shaking her head. "Seriously?" She asked. Charlotte threw down the bow and quiver before walking past her brother and into the home. "You're a dick." She spat before walking into the home. She could hear her brother calling out for her to come back but she ignored him.

"Whats wrong?" Laura asked as Charlotte made her way across the kitchen into the living room.

"It seems your husband invited an unwanted visitor." She stated as Steve walked into the room, she walked over to him. "I'm leaving." She announced, her voice was shaking, and to say that she was terrified was an understatement. Her thoughts were racing, she didn't want to be recruited, she didn't want Steve to leave again, she didn't want Clint to leave again. Steve stepped in front of her to steady her and make her stop moving. He placed his arms around her.

"I'm not here for you Miss. Barton, though i've never seen anyone keep up with your brother quite like that." He stated. "I'm here for him." He stated pointing towards Steve. "It seems the dear Captain has turned off his phone." She took a step back from Steve and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nice having a normal life for a little while."

"I think i'm gonna be sick." Clint stated and Charlotte shot him a look.

"Cap, Barton, we need to speak outside." The director said before exiting the home. Steve walked over to Charlotte and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking outside. Once the door closed, Laura spoke.

"Its okay you know? He isn't as scary as he seems, Clint fought a lot for him to hide us, all of us. Don't mistake him wanting to show you off for him revealing you to him. He already knew you existed, Clint just didn't want to tell you. Don't be angry. He is proud of you, and its just taken him years to get up the courage to do that. I remember that night too, you have good aim, and you knife skills…" Laura trailed off. Charlotte leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest.

"Charlie." Clint said poking his head in the room from outside and motioned for her to come outside. Charlotte pushed herself up off of the wall and walked towards the back door. She walked outside to a very silent Steve and Director.

"We have an upcoming mission-." He started

"No." Charlotte informed him quickly.

"Just hear him out." Clint said.

"If you say one more thing I'll put a knife between your eyes." She warned.

"We want you to come work for us, just on this mission. We need a good marksman and your brother recommended you for the job."

"I don't to be apart of this." She told him.

"Please just consider this offer, We could really use you on this one. Your brother isn't coming, something about retirement." The director informed him. Charlotte's glance went to her brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll consider it."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Charlotte sat on the couch on Steve's lap. Since the director left, Charlotte had been extremely quiet, not knowing what to day or do. "You can say no." Steve informed her. "Just so you know I fought against it."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be worrying about you, if you're safe, if you're injured. I can't do it."

"Steve," She trailed.

"I love you Charlotte, I wan't you to do whats best for you." He told her.

"I just need to time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need, but this mission is next week."

"No pressure then, right?"

Steve laughed. "None at all."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests! I live for these!


	8. Graduation Day

Oh my godness. I'm so sorry about this delay! I feel absolutely awful. I know I've taken forever and I'm awful but I lost my muse! I think i've found it though and here is a new chapter for you!

Thank you to supesfan18, El3na, Morgan, Guest, maxximoffs, Guest, overlordred, Guest, Guest, Niom Lamboise, and MisfitCarter for reviewing and being so patient!

* * *

Request: Steve tries to make it in time for Charlottes graduation.

Rating: K+

* * *

Steve was nervous, and he didn't get nervous very often. But the Gods had plotted against him. The mission that he was on was supposed to have already ended but the flight was taking a lot longer than he had hoped. He had somewhere to be, and that place was not here. Steve wanted to surprise Charlotte for her graduation. The timing, minus this strange flight, was perfect. He should have been there an hour ago and now the plane was just landing. He hated landings, even now, but he was not worried about it much. His main priority was making it to the graduation on time, even now he would be cutting it close. As long as he heard her name being called he would be fine. At least, that is what he kept telling himself. But the part he was looking the most forward too was the look on her face when she saw him.

* * *

Charlotte was nervous about graduation. She didn't even want to walk but Laura and Clint ganged up on her. Laura just wanted to have that proud mother moment while Clint told her that she was the first Barton to graduate and he didn't want her to not miss this moment. So Charlotte was going to walk. She wore her black cap and gown. She had stayed up half of the night decorating the damn cap. She wanted to leave the cap blank but Laura told her otherwise. She rhinestoned the shit out of her cap. On the black cap was a red apple along with some white diamonds for accents. She could care less about what her cap looked like. Charlotte was excited to graduate and be done with attending school, but she didn't want to deal with any of this. She was simply doing this because Clint and Laura wanted her too.

The ceremony was starting out awful and boring. Some person who she had never heard was speaking about being motivated to finish and how everyone was going to go out to the real world and kick ass, this was when Charlotte tuned them out. This was the portion of the Graduation that no one should have to listen too. She wanted her piece of paper and she wanted to leave.

* * *

Steve knew that he was cutting the timing entirely too close. He stopped by the Barton's house on his way to the graduation. He had gotten all of the information about it from Laura who told him she would leave the house unlocked for him to shower and change. His suit was laid out on the guest bed and he quickly discarded of his uniform and jumped into the shower. It didn't take him long to clean himself up and dry off before placing on his black suit and leaving the home. Steve climbed onto his motorcycle and drove off towards the University. It took him several minutes to arrive at the school and even longer for him to park. After finding one last spot in motorcycle parking, he stopped the bike and parked before following the signs that would take him to the Graduation.

* * *

"College of Education." She heard someone announce. Charlotte's head snapped up.

"Finally." She groaned and sat up in her seat. She got up with the rest of her class mates and followed behind them as they walked to the stage. She followed behind them.

* * *

"College of Education." Steve heard and he picked up his pace just a little. He knew that he was cutting things close, entirely too close for his liking. He walked to the entrance where security guards were standing waiting for him to go through security. He did so, not entirely understanding why he had too, it was something that he would have to ask the Barton's later. Once that was finished the man asked for his ticket.

"Ticket?" Steve asked and the man nodded his head.

"No ticket, no entry." He spoke. Steve sighed and decided to check his pockets before leaving. In his top coat pocket he felt a piece of paper, he pulled it out and saw the graduation ticket staring back at him, along with a sticky note from Laura.

 _For graduation._

 _xoLB_

Hesmiled and was sure to thank Laura for the ticket. Steve handed the man his ticket and was granted access to the graduation. He made his way inside and to the graduation.

"Charlotte Anne Barton." He heard before watching the girl he wanted to be his girl walk across the stage.

* * *

"Charlotte Anne Barton." She heard her full name being called. Charlotte smiled and walked across the stage to grab her fake piece of paper. She could hear the cheers coming from Clint and Laura, along with the littles. She smiled and looked at them before shaking her head and making her way off of the stage. As soon as she was out of their line of vision, her face puzzled in confusion. Who was the extra seat for? It sure as hell wasn't for Barney.

* * *

Steve looked absolutely relieved as he watched her walk across the stage. He made note of the loud cheers from when Charlotte's name was being called was from. He followed the noise and found the Barton family. Thankfully they were sitting towards the corner of the stage, near the front so he could easily slide in.

"Steve!" Lila shouted as she saw him. She got out of her seat and went to him. She placed her arms around him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He told them before sitting down. Lila went back to her seat.

"Oh don't worry about it. Did you get to see her walk?" Laura asked. His head nodded.

"Yeah, I just made it, thank you for the ticket by the way." He told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you were able to find it."

"Mission run late?" Clint asked his friend.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The graduation ended a while later. Charlotte made her way to the agreed spot where she would be reunited with her family. It took her a little while to get there. Some of her friends wanted to take pictures with her, which she happily took before she eventually found her family.

"Charlie!" Lila shouted before running over to her and giving her a hug. "Congratulations!" She said with a smile. Charlotte picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you! Now I get to teach you." She said with a smile before setting her down, she walked over to Laura and Clint, who both had tears in their eyes. "Are you guys serious right now? I expected this from you, Laura, but you Clint?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not crying, dust got in my eye." He played it off. Charlotte rolled her eyes before giving her brother a tight hug. Through the hug, she realized who the extra seat was for.

Steve.

A thousand emotions were running through her body. She didn't know what to think, mainly she was glad that he was here. It was entirely unexpected but they had gotten closer since he had came home with Bucky. She gave Laura and Cooper their own hugs, along with a kiss on Nate's head. She walked over to Steve.

"You made it." She told him with a smile.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this." Steve smiled back.

"I'm glad you're here." She confessed before placing her arms around him. Steve placed his arms around her, holding her close to him. This was only an assurance that he wanted her more in his life. If he wasn't able to ask her today, he would call her this week.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I'm gonna try and post another chapter tomorrow! Also let me know what you guys wanna see!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm back! Here is another update for you. I know you all will enjoy it! I cried while I was writing it and I hope you guys do too! I won't give anything away but here it goes!

Thanks to theelilbritt, overlordred, ILoveThee and MisfitCarter for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Steve nervously sat in the living room of the Barton house hold. In his hands he held a little black box. Never had he been more nervous in his entire life. Today was an important day to him. It was the day he was finally going to talk to Clint. It was a long time coming but it had to happen. Never had he imagined this conversation happening with one of his closest friends. Charlotte was out with Laura and Lila for a girls day, plus Nate of course. He still liked going wherever Laura went, which was good for this occasion. Steve heard footsteps walking down the stairs of the home. He got to the bottom step before realizing he wasn't alone, someone else was in the home with him. Looking to his left he saw Steve sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" He asked his friend. Clint walked over to his friend and sat down across from him.

"I need to talk to you." Steve spoke, taking a deep breath. Clint looked at his friend then looked at the table. There sat a little box, Clint took a deep breath and leaned forward, his head shaking slightly.

"You remember when you asked me if you could ask her out?" Clint countered leaning back in his chair. Steve nodded his head.

"Every word, why?"

* * *

 _Clint sat in the dining room after a long day of work, Steve sat beside him and was eerily silent. The two had worked all day on finishing up the kitchen and now Clint was looking forwards to some peace and quiet. He didn't mind if Steve stayed and hung out, but he wasn't in the mood to chat. "I want to ask your sister out on a date." Steve stated. Clint's eyes widened and he seemed to move in slow motion to look at him._

 _"Excuse me?" Clint asked._

 _"I want to know if its okay if I ask your sister on a date."_

 _"Charlie?"_

 _"Yeah, unless you have another one." Steve told him. Clint shook his head._

 _"You know this isn't the 40's and you don't need to ask me permission."_

 _"I understand that, I'm not that senile."_

 _"Look, it's just a date. I am going to say this, if you hurt her I will kill you, Captain America or not." He told him. Steve nodded his head._

 _"Fair enough."_

 _"Now if things are ever serious enough and you wanted to marry her, thats a different story. Well cross that road if we get to it." Clint explained._

 _"Got it." Steve said._

 _"If you say another word I'm going to ask you to leave." Steve remained silent._

* * *

"I thought I told you not to do this unless you were serious." Clint warned. Steve nodded his head.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I can make that change real quick." He told him before Steve nodded.

"You're the closest thing that she has to a father."

"Don't give me that, Charlotte is a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Clint tossed his comment aside.

"I know that but still, I wanted to ask your permission to marry her." Steve said those simple words. He looked at his friend with a hard glance, Clint gave him one right back.

"You know the family that you're getting into." He told him, half trying to talk the soldier out of it.

"Nothing will change my mind about this." Steve told him.

"May I see?" Clint asked looking towards the box on the table. Steve nodded his head and handed it to him. Clint opened the box and revealed an engagement ring. The band was white gold, diamonds made their way down the side of the band and faded away the top had an intricate lace design and in-between each section diamonds were placed. They all surrounded one diamond in the middle. It looked old, it then occurred to Clint who it belonged too. "Is this..?"

"My mothers? Yeah it is. Apparently after my plane went down Stark and Peggy packed up my things. They were at Shield HQ until I was found. Guess Peggy never did think I was really dead." He shrugged. Clint nodded his head and closed the box before handing it back to Steve. Steve took the box and placed it into his pocket.

"When are you planning on asking her?" Clint asked.

"Two weeks, when we go up to Asheville for a few days." He shrugged.

* * *

Charlotte stared out the window of their log cabin as the snow fell around them. Her and Steve were on vacation while she had her winter break from school. She had been excited for this trip for weeks. One of her favorite places in the entire world was Asheville and she couldn't wait to spend a week there. It wasn't too too far from her home, and the farm house, it was about a half hour drive. Just enough space to be away from her brother, but to be close enough to her niece and nephews. What puzzled Charlotte was how Steve was acting. It wasn't like him at all. She didn't want to push him into telling her what was wrong, but when she got out of bed one morning, she saw him staring outside at the snowstorm. "Whats the matter?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Steven Grant, I know that look. Whats wrong?" His head shook again and Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked away. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, burying his head in her stomach and placing his arms around her waist. "This isn't how I planned it." He mumbled.

"Planned what? Our winter vacation to Asheville? So it's snowing, big deal. The power isn't out, we can build a fire and watch movies all day."

"Thats not what I meant." He told her.

"Then what do you mean?" She watched as he pushed her back ever so slightly. He got down onto one knee and looked up at her. He pulled the little black box out of his pocket and held it up.

"Charlotte Anne, there are so many things that I could say to you in this moment. All of them are rushing to my head and i'm going to try my best to speak them and not sound like a mumbling idiot. In the past four years since I met you my life has changed entirely. I found a girl, who appreciates me for me, and I can appreciate her for being her. I learned so many things about this era and I couldn't have done it without one person. You. You have taught me so many things and I love it. When i'm around you I don't have to pretend to be anyone other than myself around you. You are my other half, I love it when you go out of your way to prove to me that you're right, I love the look on your face when you're concentrating. I love every little thing about you. I love waking up to you in the morning, I love going to sleep with you at night. That is something that I want to happen from now on. I love you more than anything and I just have to ask, Will you marry me?" He asked opening up the box that he held in his hands. Charlotte glanced down at him, her eyes were full of tears and her hands were placed over her mouth. Her entire body was shaking.

"Yes." She said to him with a smile. He grabbed her hand and placed the ring onto her ring finger. Charlotte threw her arms around him and placed her lips on his, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you more than anything." She smiled not making any movement of letting go. She was hanging onto him for dear life, and now she could hang onto him for the rest of her life.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Also if you have any requests!


	10. Update

Hello all!

I promise you that I am still alive! I'm sorry for not updating this story in forever, but that is all about to change! In the next few (hopefully one) week(s), I will be starting a complete story of Charlotte and Steve. This will include Adventures in Babysitting and The Adventures of Steve and Charlotte. I will still be taking requests for this, and I have ideas of what will happen during Civil War, and it will be epic.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to message me. I will update you all when I have the first chapter up. (Though it will be a revised version of Adventures in Babysitting, since that is the start of our story)

Until the next update!

~ Mel


	11. Update Two

Hello all!

It is finally up! The first combined story of Steve and Charlotte, it can be found on my profile. Its called Learning to Fall, as always, I will be taking requests! Hope to see you all over there!

~ Mel


End file.
